Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2014
01:44 Detective 01:44 RLTRE 01:44 [01:44 Go make a page called "Ice Kernol" 01:44 what the 01:45 Also, make Plants vs. Zombies 3 : It's about fun 01:45 why am I here? 01:45 REAP 01:45 YOU NOOB 01:45 why am i here 01:45 dunno 01:45 I am trolling abby 01:45 I want her to make UO and OP page 01:45 kk 01:45 kkk 01:45 kkkkkk 01:45 Oh Ok :p 01:45 WELL GOOD LUCK WMAG 01:45 kkkkkk HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? 01:45 U can watch me 01:46 :D 01:46 WHERES ABBY THE IDIOT 01:47 shes making a page 01:47 lets wait.. 01:47 AbbyRetardedShetAshBech999Iamaloser666 01:47 ABBY LOOKING IN A BAG 01:47 WHAT THE F*** 01:49 lol 01:50 Hi PI 01:50 <3.14159265359Pi> HI CITRON 01:51 hi pi 01:51 <3.14159265359Pi> hi citron 01:51 hi pi 01:51 Abby is at RP 01:51 wiki 01:51 With a dumb name 01:51 <3.14159265359Pi> What is it this time :| 01:51 Abby looking in a bag LOL 01:52 WNAG 01:52 WMAG 01:52 <3.14159265359Pi> ABBY LOOKING IN A ABG? 01:52 I can't enter. 01:52 <3.14159265359Pi> LOL 01:52 The RP chat 01:52 NP 01:52 I am unbannig. 01:53 <3 Hey <3 01:53 ABBY 01:53 It's stupid ADL 01:53 IN 01:53 A 01:53 BAG 01:53 WHO GOT PROMOTED TO BCRAT 01:53 ik 01:53 -________---- 01:53 more like 01:53 AnonymousSh**Lover 01:53 Abby looking in bag = BCRAT > AnonymousDuckLover = BCRAT 01:53 Look in bags <3 01:53 for ur dreams <3 01:53 Same @WMAG 01:53 Wmag 01:53 @NPWMAG 01:53 Try to put a reason down 01:53 unbanning.. 01:53 die 01:53 lemme 01:53 I was a idiot 01:53 imma 01:54 YOU DIE 01:54 OK 01:54 I GET IT 01:54 Since ADL is bcrat 01:54 ill make abby bcrat 01:54 brb 01:54 Her name mafe me forgret howw to speeellll 01:54 WHATW 01:54 They have already taken 60% of the wiki 01:54 WHY!? 01:54 IK @NP 01:54 ABBY would be way better then AnonymusSh**tLover 01:54 Ik 01:54 wait 01:54 Lets make abby bcrat 01:54 promote me to b-crat 01:55 Ok 01:55 I think u should be bcrat 01:55 ADL promoted more of the idiots 01:55 HE WILL MAKE ALL OF PSA BCRTS 01:55 O gawd.... 01:55 Only weapon: 01:55 If Ninja is B-crat he will ban me over and over until i quit the wiki 01:55 *shows Contact Wikia button* 01:56 Uh 01:56 If NP 01:56 did 01:56 he will be blcoked 01:56 try going to chat ow? 01:56 Ever heard of the word chance? 01:56 kk 01:56 Btw can I block AnonymousSh**lover 01:56 Yea 01:57 He is already one 01:57 LAWWWWLL 01:57 I love what we did to abby's name XD 01:57 Ik 01:57 Nahc 01:57 AnonymousShatEater is better 01:57 Aw fuq 01:57 It doesnt work 01:58 I'll tell you his nickname in PM 01:58 Put a reason to my unban 01:58 I did 01:59 Try again? 01:59 NP, try again? 01:59 Hi 02:00 Hello 02:00 Classes were suspended 02:00 Thanks CF3 02:00 -_- 02:00 What? 02:00 Now 02:00 The wiki is now gonna get taken over 02:01 and now it will be a PSA 2 Wiki 02:01 -_- 02:01 NO IT WONT 02:01 The RP wiki 02:01 They'll delete every page 02:01 Delete the emotes 02:01 I know it 02:01 THEY WONT 02:01 Pixie is telling them to stay away from the RP Wiki 02:01 They'll get everybody demoted 02:01 shes doing the right thing 02:01 True 02:02 BUT STUPID ANONYMOUSDUCKLOVER BLOCKED ME FOR NO REASON 02:02 Most of them are listening 02:02 Not stupid cam and ADL 02:02 yeah 02:02 Now I have to wait 9999 years until my unblock 02:03 Even though I'm unblocked 02:03 From now on, everyone WILL use PXL 02:03 And hell, if you promote any PSA user 02:03 You will.... 02:03 ........................ 02:03 REGRET JOINING WIKIA 02:04 D: 02:04 7:02 02:04 Ninja Penguins 02:04 Not stupid cam and ADL 02:04 7:02 02:04 CitronFire3 02:04 yeah 02:04 7:02 02:04 Ninja Penguins 02:04 Now I have to wait 9999 years until my unblock 02:04 Even though I'm unblocked 02:04 From now on, everyone WILL use PXL 02:04 And hell, if you promote any PSA user 02:04 You will.... 02:04 7:03 02:04 CitronFire3 02:04 ........................ 02:04 7:03 02:04 Ninja Penguins 02:04 REGRET JOINING WIKIA 02:04 7:04 02:04 CitronFire3 02:04 D: 05:42 REAP 05:42 REAP 05:42 REPA 05:42 REAPEAGEDDON 05:42 REAPAGEDDON 05:42 hai 05:42 Hai 05:42 tms 05:42 I have a question 05:43 How do u create the worlds 05:43 Paint.NET 05:43 like ur Retro 90's 05:43 link pls 05:43 but for shading 05:43 Pixlr Editor 05:43 link pls 05:43 http://www.getpaint.net/ 05:43 is da link paint.net 05:44 o lol 05:44 http://pixlr.com/editor/ 05:44 Imma make disco era 05:44 Hai Issa(belle) 05:44 where disco zombie and DJ-Zombie is 05:45 hai Pepsi 05:45 Hello 05:45 DJ Zom-B 05:46 Where do you think the zombie head should br 05:46 *be 05:46 Disco ball 05:47 ok 05:47 I made one Disco Era but it looks ugly 05:47 Can I do this on computer? 05:48 yah 05:49 yay 05:49 Also 05:50 Dat TMS tho... 05:50 05:50 1 day ago by Cyborg Ranger Reply 05:50 Mister Stay Puft 05:50 I wonder whats hes doing.. He might be photobombing, swearing, doing the peace sign, waving or just reaching his hand out for Reaps private parts. 05:50 05:50 1 day ago by Mister Stay Puft 05:50 hai toilet 05:50 hallo 05:50 Hello 05:50 Dat TMS tho, photobombing... :P 05:51 Imma update Paint.NET 05:51 yea lel 05:54 paint.net is almost done 05:54 I'm gonna do Disco Era 05:54 This Chromebook needs good default paint programs 05:54 I drew so well in my mom's now broken lappie 05:55 k 05:56 At least I look like I'm far from Reap and PK and FPF 05:56 k 05:56 lel I remember this plant 05:56 CD Blover 05:56 I'm drawing to draw a plant, but the idea may seem kinda lame 05:57 Your drawing to draw a plant? Lel 05:58 *trying 05:58 Now that's better. 05:58 I need glasses 05:59 What should I pick in Paint.NET 05:59 Custom or EXpress 05:59 nvm 05:59 Reap 05:59 What does Custom say? 05:59 wat Mr.Toilet 05:59 have you updated Paint.NET 05:59 no 05:59 ? 05:59 K 05:59 THERE's AN UPDATE? 05:59 New feats pls 05:59 yah 06:00 idk 06:00 I still haven't updated it 06:00 how to update it? 06:00 i have paint.net 4.0.1 06:00 oh w8 06:00 also, dis gives ya drop shadows and other stuff: http://users.telenet.be/krisvandermotten/Downloads/Vandermotten.PaintDotNetEffects.zip 06:00 oh wait 06:00 Imma go eat eggs for lunch 06:01 I don't know any new feats to put in Retro 90's :/ 06:01 lel Zombanuim Armored Gargantuar 06:01 http://www.getpaint.net/roadmap.html UPDATES! GET YOUR UPDATES! 06:01 wait 06:01 Bit Nut 06:01 Code-pult 06:01 *Glitch Bean 06:02 idk hao to update tho 06:02 I have to restart the computer brb 06:02 kbai 06:05 Reap 06:05 Reapeageddon 06:05 back 06:07 k 06:07 I need a pic for the Mystery World 06:07 Reap have you updated it? 06:08 I need a pic for Mystery World 06:10 nope 06:10 I searched for new updates 06:11 Reap 06:11 No updates available 06:11 wat? 06:11 Where can I find the Mystery world Pic 06:11 YOU CAN MAKE 3D SHAPES ON PAIN.NET????!!!!! 06:11 WAAAT 06:12 WHO MADE Shot Pea?? 06:12 06:12 COS I WILL USE IT IN MY GAME IF I WANT 06:13 Tails Doll Plant 06:13 Reap 06:13 where can I find the mystery world pic 06:13 Mystery world? 06:13 wait 06:15 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140624235337/plantsvszombies/images/5/57/Mystery.jpg 06:15 u know the no. 1 rule 06:15 that no one follows 06:15 is 06:15 NO SWEARING 06:15 ^ 06:15 tms 06:15 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140624235337/plantsvszombies/images/5/57/Mystery.jpg 06:16 yay this 06:16 It's raining 06:16 ikr 06:19 Imma show u guys sumtin 06:19 UHH I QUIT 06:19 MAKING DISCO ERA IS HARD 06:20 I'll help you, whatever that is 06:21 ... 06:21 I only made the word 06:21 O MY GUD 06:21 Making the pic is so hard 06:21 OH MY GOODNESS LOOK WHAT I MADE IN PAINT.NET 06:21 ITS RAININ PREATY BADLEY 06:22 no rain here 06:22 hmm 06:22 not raining here 06:22 u know the no. 1 rule 06:22 that no one follows 06:22 is 06:22 NO SWEARING 06:22 hallo 06:22 06:22 PSSSSH 06:22 the no. 1 rule 06:22 that no one follows 06:22 is 06:22 NO SWEARING 06:23 Imma mod PVZ nao 06:23 THEMAGICSTAR 06:23 06:23 THEMAGICSTAR 06:23 CR U DONE WITH PVZ2 PUFF SHROOM 06:24 I DONT KNOW HAO 06:24 SRY 06:24 lol 06:24 btw I made Tall-nut into a Zombified Tall-nut 06:25 and MArigold into creepypasta 06:25 :D 06:25 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 06:26 *yawns* 06:26 I'm trying to make ideas that are good for my first plant for this wiki 06:26 GODDAMIT PVZ 06:26 i tried making an Infi-zombie 06:26 but dunno hao 06:27 Infi-Zombie = Zombie which never dies (Health regenerates :O 0 06:27 * ) 06:27 lol Zombie version of Infi-nut 06:28 only an instant kill can kill 'em 06:28 hai 06:28 hai 06:28 I'm kinda halfway to Disco Era 06:28 http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration_of_Pie 06:28 nuuuu 06:30 http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration_of_Pie 06:30 http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration_of_Pie 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 GUYS 06:30 http://pixies-secret-agency-psa.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Phineas99 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:30 TMS 06:30 http://prntscr.com/42tlzh 06:31 DAT CREEPYMARIGOLD 06:31 eeyup 06:31 BloodyMaryGold 06:31 * ThatYoshi8 pokes CR 06:32 y is the zombified tall nut facin backwardz 2014 07 15